Man of Action
Man of Action are the creators and writers of the television series Generator Rex. Man of Action is a Development/Production House dedicated to writing, conceptualizing, and developing work of exceptional quality, commercial viability, and explosive creativity. They mostly work under the Cartoon Network banner. Members Duncan Rouleau Duncan Rouleau is one of the initial creators and the cover designer of M. Rex. He is also the voice of Dunky. He has been involved in several aspects of comic book creation. He was a writer for Alpha Flight and Dark Horse Presents, and penciller for many comics including JLA, Superman, X-Factor and X-Men Unlimited. He has been an inker for several comics including Action Comics, Adventures of Superman, New X-Men and World's Finest: Our Worlds at War. Duncan Rouleau has also been editor for the comic book X-Factor and cover artist for several comics including Alpha Flight, M. Rex, Teen Titans, Venom: The Hunted and X-Factor. Joe Kelly Joe Kelly (who is also known as Joseph Kelly) is one of the initial creators of M. Rex. He is an American comic book writer, penciler and editor who has written such titles as Deadpool, Uncanny X-Men, Action Comics, and JLA. He is also the voice of McKelly. Joe Kelly began writing comics in 1995 when he graduated from the Stan-Hattan Project, a writing workshop conducted as a joint venture between Marvel Comics and NYU's Department of Dramatic Writing. He soon thereafter wrote fan favorite Deadpool, and later worked for DC Comics's Action Comics for almost five years. Joe Kelly's long list of comic book writing credits include JLA, Steampunk, Daredevil, Space Ghost, Superboy, X-Men, and more than 50 issues of Action Comics. Joe Kelly studied at New York University, where he was recruited into Marvel Comics' editor James Felder's Stan-hattan Project, a program that trained potential comic book writers at the university. Kelly's first published work for Marvel was 1996's 2099: World of Tomorrow #1-8 and Marvel Fanfare vol.2 #2-3. Joe Casey Joe Casey is an American comic book writer. He has worked on titles such as Wildcats 3.0, Uncanny X-Men, The Intimates, Adventures of Superman, and G.I. Joe: America's Elite, among others. Joe Casey is also the voice of Shades. During Casey's run at Marvel Comics people started to recognize his talent as a writer, especially in regard to his work on the book Cable. He took the story in a different direction than had been previously established. Cable went from a multi-gun toting tough guy to a more spiritualized leader for the Askani. Casey wrote many titles for Wildstorm comics, often to high critical acclaim, like the highly experimental Automatic Kafka with artist Ashley Wood. Casey took over Wildcats and gave the series new direction turning from standard superheroics to corporate espionage. His Mister Majestic series with artist Ed McGuiness impressed DC Comics enough to offer them a run on Adventures of Superman. Casey wrote a limited series for Marvel Comics, a sequel to 2005's Avenger's: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He also wrote the series G.I. Joe: America's Elite for Devil's Due Publishing and Godland for Image Comics. He is also wrote a revamp of the original Youngblood miniseries by Rob Liefeld, called Maximum Youngblood. Recently, as well, as discussing the ending of Gødland and the new Charlatan Ball and Nixon's Pals, he mentioned that Codeflesh would be returning. He currently writes Avengers: The Origin (2010). It was recently announced that Joe would be working on a new on-going title for IMAGE comics, with Mike Huddleston on art duties. Joe Casey has been awarded as the "Top 10 Best Comic Writers of 2011" by MTV geeks. Steven T. Seagle Steven T. Seagle is an American writer who works in the comic book, television, film, live theater, video game, and animation industries. He is the voice of Beagle. He is best known for his nationally acclaimed graphic novel memoir It's a Bird. Seagle is also a founding member of Speak Theater Arts, creators of innovative live stage productions and is a former college instructor having taught at Ball State University, Pasadena City College and Mt. San Antonio College where he also served as a coach for the Forensics team during many of their national championship seasons. Seagle has written numerous comics, plays, screenplays, animation scripts and original graphic novels. Steven T. Seagle was nominated in two years for Best Writer in the Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards. In 1995, he was a nominee for his work on Sandman Mystery Theatre DC/Vertigo; and in 1999, both for his work on Oni Double Feature Press and for his work on Sandman Mystery Theatre DC/Vertigo. Generator Rex Related Works Generator Rex concept art Concept art gen rex.jpg Duncan Rouleau's concept art for Generator Rex.jpg Duncan Rouleau's concept art for Generator Rex2.jpg Other Creations * Ben 10 franchise * M. Rex * I Kill Giants * Four Eyes * Frankie Stein * Batula Trivia * Joe Casey is often seen wearing sunglasses in most of his profile images. This perhaps influenced the character Shades as he was seen wearing glasses in all of his episode appearances. References * Man of Action official site * CBR interview * Internet Movie Database * Man of Action twitter * Comic Book DB Category:Real world Category:Crew members Category:Voice actors